


week

by mommys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Songfic, Worried Hank Anderson, oh boy here we go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommys/pseuds/mommys
Summary: the story of pain ends in a diner over a meal of salted french fries and too much ketchup; with a smile that finally seems actual and shimmering.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	week

**Author's Note:**

> song is Drunk Walk Home by mitski

the story of pain ends in a diner over a meal of salted french fries and too much ketchup; with a smile that finally seems actual and shimmering.

_for i'm starting to learn i may never be free_

_but though i may never be free_

hank, turning his head once he hears the front door slam, moves with a start. there, in the doorway, is connor. he looks weird: a tired frown and unnatural etchings line his perfect skin.

but to hank, he looks _really_ pretty in the muted, golden lamplight.

_and i sit on the curb 'cause it's the prettiest night_

_with no one else in sight_

sumo's barks are the only thing that rip his mind away from the man in front of him, yet he watches him go and bend over to pet sumo easily.

the vacant look in his eye is scary, and so is the hairline crack slightly above his lip.

_you know i wore this dress for you_

_these killer heels for you_

he takes a week. an entire week of hank getting used to waking up, the pale blue sun forcing him to drop his eyes onto the body asleep on his couch. one that seems to have taken up a permanent residence. a week of silence.

the first words voiced, on a cold saturday evening, are, "i love you." the oil spill of ugly emotions afterwards are nothing compared to hank's shocked lines.

"your rent is due."

the laugh he gets in return is, instead, worth millions of more dollars.

_see the dark it moves_

_with every breath of the breeze_

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!! thanks So much for reading my first fic???!!! hope to do more in the future and for sure better (since i made this like 2 seconds ago) but hope u enjoyed !! :-)


End file.
